


Killer Moth's Halloween

by Zanganito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans
Genre: Children, Field Trip, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Moth doesn't realize what he's in for when he volunteers to take Kitten and her classmates on a Halloween field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Moth's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the Review's Lounge, Too Halloween Collaboration on FFN.

Killer Moth was in the Mothcave Lab, preparing for another round of nefarious lepidopteran experiments when he heard the screeching. It was a shrill, high-pitched scream, one that meant all was not well in his domestic life.

A few seconds later, a young girl ran sobbing into the Mothcave, and attached herself to Killer Moth's leg.

Killer Moth sighed, closed the Moth-enclosure and took off his gloves. Experimental Larvae numbers 12 through 15 would be left alone to pupate in peace.

"Now, now, Kitten, What's wrong?" he asked as he awkwardly patted his daughter's back.

"Daddy," the young girl sobbed, "Ms. Aranae called in sick today and now my class can't go on a Halloween field trip!" She looked at him with wide pleading eyes. "Unless another parent takes the children."

Killer Moth would do anything for his daughter (and she seemed to know it). But there were still some things that were hard to overlook. Like the fact that he was a giant moth with fuzzy antennae and a six and a half foot wing-span. Killer Moth stood up and opened his giant wings. "But Kitten, don't you think the other children will be frightened?"

"Of course not daddy, it's Halloween." Her tears instantly evaporated as she gave him a giant hug. "It'll be perfect."

* * *

They arrived early the next morning at E. Nygma Fruit Farm. There Killer Moth was given a clipboard of instructions, a backpack of supplies, and seven of Kitten's classmates who were now his responsibility.

The first event was the creepy petting zoo. Surely the children couldn't get into much trouble with tarantulas. Plus it was an excellent opportunity for impressionable young minds to learn to appreciate spiders and insects. And the cockroach races sounded cool.

Kitten and Stacy lined up to feed the fruit bat, while Johnny, Bobby and Fang tried to break a tarantula tank, much to the dismay of the Fruit Farm staff.

Jenny ran over to the cockroach racing enclosure, while Killer Moth relaxed and examined E. Nygma's moth specimens. There were a few beautiful Saturniids, but clearly the man was not anywhere near Killer Moth's league. Still, it was good to check out the competition every once in a while.

The day seemed to be off to a good start until Killer Moth heard struggling and screaming. "Mr. Moth, Mr. Moth," shouted Sara. "Johnny made Fang eat a spider."

Killer Moth sighed and decided maybe the creepy petting zoo wasn't the best place for these hellions. "Okay children," he began as he checked the event schedule. "I guess it's time for creepy snacks next." Even though they'd already gotten a head start on the snacks at the petting zoo.

Jenny was disappointed that she couldn't continue to win bets at cockroach racing. Killer Moth frowned and wondered what kids were learning at school events these days.

* * *

After an afternoon of traumatizing the staff with food fights and pumpkin rolls (and not the pastry), it was time for the haunted hayride. Killer Moth settled onto one of the bales of hay and wondered if he'd finally be able to relax. How much trouble could children get into on a hayride anyway?

Five seconds later the silence was broken. "I want a story, Mr. Moth" whined Jenny. "Make it a scary one too."

"Tell us about the Mothman. My cousin said he saw the Mothman once." The other children stopped to stare at Johnny. "He said it had red glowing eyes and flew through the air. And you could hear the screeching for miles."

"I'm sure it was just an owl on the road."

The children all gave him dirty looks.

"Maybe Mr. Moth is related to the Mothman, and that's why he's not saying anything," Jenny suggested.

"Silly, he's not the Mothman, he's my dad." Kitten gave Jenny a dirty look. "But if you all aren't nice to me he might just-"

"Now, now Kitten, it's not nice to threaten your friends."

"So he _is_ the Mothman." Bobby looked vindicated.

Jenny whispered something to Johnny about getting a wing scale as proof.

"No-one's the Mothman," Killer Moth said grumpily an instant before a Batgloved fist hit the side of his face and he fell off the hayride.

"Killer Moth!" roared Batman. "How dare you kidnap these innocent children!"

"Oooo, it's Batman! Are they going to fight?"

"Mr. Moth, Mr. Moth," interrupted Sara. "You have to make sure Johnny takes his medicine or else he'll get hyperactive."

"Too late for that," Killer Moth muttered under his breath.

"Are you kids okay?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Of course not, this is boring!" whined Jenny. "Make him tell us about the Mothman, Batman."

"Silly, Batman doesn't care about your dumb story. I wanna see a fight."

"I, uh, there might have been a slight miscommunication somewhere." Batman pulled out his bat-communicator. "Everything checks out for now."

"Boo! Adults are boring!" Bobby shouted. "Where's Robin?"

"He's grounded because he kept everyone in the Batcave up all night with his werewolf movies."

The kids grumbled about Batman not being any fun.

Batman turned to leave dramatically, but before he did, he paused to give advice to Gotham's future juvenile delinquents. "Make sure you behave, kids. And don't eat too much candy on Halloween."

"Did he say candy? When do we get candy?" the children chorused.

As Killer Moth watched Batman fly off into the sunset, he vowed that one day the superhero would pay. One day he'd ambush the Bat when he least expected it and have him eaten alive by moths while annoying children asked him questions beginning with "why", and then he'd let obnoxious children play with the Batmobile. But first, Killer Moth was relocating to Jump City.


End file.
